


Secrets

by RinzlersGhost



Series: #BonjourContentChallenge [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost
Summary: You and Elrond have been courting in secret for a while. Somehow the two of you become the topic of one of the highest stakes betting pools in Imladris... ever.Elrond X Reader, Gender Neutral ReaderAn extra fic for Day 7 Prompt.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Reader
Series: #BonjourContentChallenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168115
Kudos: 6





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Ada/adar/ada-nin - Dad/Father/my dad  
> Mell-nin - My beloved  
> Meleth/meleth-nin - Love/my love  
> Goheno nin - Forgive me  
> Le melin - I love you

It was a late night after the Council had been dispersed and many were gathered in the dining hall. There was a surprising amount of people clustered around one table, and Aragorn recognized Arwen and her twin brothers among them. He managed to squeeze himself in beside her.

“What’s going on?” He asked quietly.

“Tell me you know a card game when you see it?” Arwen asked, showing her card. The others groaned in exasperation.

“I do but I’m not familiar with what you all are playing.” Aragorn murmured. 

“Every card represents an amount of money.” Elladan replied. “Right now Arwen’s is the highest... meaning that if she loses the bet, she’ll fork out the most amount.”

“What are you betting on?” Aragorn took in the table. The children of Elrond, Legolas, Erestor, Lindir, Glorfindel, even some of the elves that had traveled from the Grey Havens.

“I see your hand and raise you this.” Glorfindel laid out his hand. “With a quantity. Never.”

“I hope you’re ready to lose.” Arwen replied.

“Why? Do you know something we don’t?”

“Absolutely not.” Arwen whispered cheekily. “But I’m willing to change those circumstances by hand.”

“Your  _ Adar  _ would freak.” Glorfindel muttered. Arwen exchanged a sly glance with Lindir and nothing more but raised her hand again and her bet. Aragorn noticed Lindir discretely fold his cards down and slip away from the betting table.

* * *

You had no knowledge of this plot. And Lindir was going to make sure that you didn’t know at all. He found you in the gardens, your breath on your flute. It was only after a moment of startling realization that he realized you weren’t alone. He was about to approach when he heard the footsteps and the Lord of Imladris swept into the gardens. You never broke from your melody, although it chirped upwards for a moment when you smiled.

You were a Silvan elf from Eryn Galen who lived a little bit differently from the rest of your kind. You had never once minded being the outcast among your kin, for your happiness came from the way you lived. Still, this intrigued many people in Imladris; Lindir supposed that the Lord of the Valley was no exception.

“My Lord.” 

“Y/N.” Elrond greeted you kindly. “I hear there is a gathering of our kind in the dining halls. You aren’t hungry?”

“Ah,” You chuckled. “They are gathered for the betting pool, you mean.”

_ You knew about that?! That would change things. _

“Betting pool? What betting pool?” Elrond asked. Your breath trilled across your flute as you arched an eyebrow at him. 

“They are betting on us.”

“Oh, are they now?” Lindir couldn’t decipher the tone. Angry? Amused? He hoped it was the latter. “Should we give them something to talk about?” You chuckled softly, fingers tracing a pattern into his arm where he’d joined you on the bench.

“You would announce to your Valley our courtship through a betting pool?” 

“Ah see, I know you have someone in that pool loyal to you.” Elrond murmured. “They won’t be the only one profiting off of it.” You chuckled again, leaning on his shoulder.

“And if I do?” 

“I expect you to share.” He murmured.

“Oh, I’ve had my eyes on a pretty little circlet for a few weeks now. You would deny me my heart,  _ mell-nin _ ?” You asked.

“Never.” Elrond replied, claiming your lips for his own. You broke first for air, studying his grey-blue eyes intently.

“You may wish to catch Lindir before he leaves.” You whispered quietly. Elrond only smirked, crossing the Valley in a shortcut to the dining halls. He managed to compose himself shortly before entering the dining hall. Aragorn had taken Lindir’s seat and was raising a bet himself.

“Ahem.” Elrond cleared his throat softly.

“Good evening,  _ Ada _ .” Arwen murmured.

“I heard an interesting rumor about the nature of which you’re betting on.” 

“Arwen started it!” Elladan bailed. Arwen gasped. 

“Rude! Don’t look at me; this was Lindir’s idea!”

“Me?” Lindir squeaked, stepping out from behind Elrond, having gotten there far too late to warn them. “Don’t be absurd!” All eyes immediately fell on Erestor, but his face was completely neutral. He held the bet in hand-- that they were already courting and had been for a long time-- and Elrond knew then that he had capitalized on this knowledge.

“You lost; now pay up.” Erestor remarked. Everyone at the table, especially Glorfindel, groaned, for this had been one of the more high stakes betting pools to go around in a while. Even Gildor dropped coin beside Erestor who methodically split it in half, slipping it into his pockets and putting the rest in a pouch, tossing it to Elrond.

“Tell your  _ meleth  _ to buy themselves something nice.” Elrond caught it as Erestor left, a surprisingly jaunty stride in his step.

“Cheat.” Arwen muttered. “Taking advantage of something private.”

“Oh?” Elrond asked. “Seems to me you’re all equally guilty of invading into something private.” The table scrambled in different directions, each looking for a way out. Elrond smirked a little bit. Arwen was the only one remaining. “Did you know?”

“Not particularly.” Arwen murmured. “I knew you were... happier. But you’re... sensible about such matters. With as many guests in the Valley for the council and war lingering heavy on your mind, I wouldn’t blame you for keeping it secret. But  _ Ada _ , they make you happy.”

“Yes.” Elrond replied. “They do.” He breathed, thinking on you. “Apparently I have a spoil to share.”

“That’s not necessary.” You stepped around him, tucking your flute underneath your arm. “I came to collect myself. I also came for dinner. There is quite a scramble outside.” You chuckled, fetching yourself dinner. “You should eat. I know the Council lays heavy on you but you should eat.” You gestured to the mostly empty table. Elrond glanced to Arwen uncertainly.

“Don’t look to me! I bet they take better care of you than you do of yourself!” Arwen chuckled at the affronted look on his face. “I’ll go.”

“You don’t have to.” You murmured, taking a seat at the table. “It makes no difference to me.”

“No, maybe not. But it makes a difference to  _ ada-nin _ .” Arwen murmured, standing, giving Elrond a quick hug and vanishing through the doorways, leaving you and Elrond mostly alone in the dining hall. A few staff still milled around, as well as patrols that were coming and going but most had no interest in you. He took a seat at the table after fetching his own plate and a bottle of honeyed mead to split between you both.

“You’re uncomfortable.” You remarked softly. “The reality of it settling in for you?”

“I’m exhausted.” He finally replied. “And my thoughts have wandered as of late.”

“I won’t come in between you and your duty to your people.” You murmured, eating the now cold meal with little care. “Though I wouldn’t mind if you took some time to recuperate.”

“I’m not...”

“But you’ll work yourself right into illness if you aren’t careful.” You murmured, pouring him a glass of the mead. When he took it, your fingers brushed if but for a moment. “Erestor and Lindir are capable of running your House. Perhaps when the hubbub dies down, you should consider a few days outside of it.”

“Oh? And where would I go?”

“I suggest that you get lost in your Valley.” You replied. “It would do you some good.” You touched your fingers to his cheek for a moment. The gesture was small but more than intimate. He could feel the power that coursed beneath your touch; you were willing life, strength back into his body. He caught your hand.

“You mustn’t. Not at your own sake.”

“I can regain that strength more easily that you can, and I do not bear the burdens that lie on your shoulders. Let me help you,  _ mell-nin.” _ You murmured. The two of you finished your meals in silence, no more to be said between each other. Elrond caught your hand before you left for the night.

_ “Goheno nin.” _ Elrond murmured. “I despaired.”

“There is nothing to forgive.”

“Stay the night... please.” He whispered. You smiled softly, taking his hand and walking with him through the gardens, taking unseen paths across Imladris until you had reached his quarters.

“Get some rest.” You murmured.

“Stay.” Elrond pleaded. “Please.”

“Do you know just how impossible you are?” You teased. It would not be the first night you had shared in each other’s company but you sensed the despair in him and caved to it, letting him rest in your arms as the pair of you admired the stars from the plush chaise. Long after he had surrendered to sleep, you whispered the words quietly.

_ “Le melin, meleth-nin.” _


End file.
